Tale of a Tactician
by BloodThirstyKirby
Summary: Yet another parody Rekka no Ken telling focusing primarily on the tactician not much else to say besides it's more of a parody than anything with a few twists here and there that weren't part of the game. Lastly there will be pairings later and drama cou


A/N: Yeah I decided to write a FanFic based off of my fire emblem sprite comic so let me know what ya think…

Fire Emblem: Tale of a Tactician

By: BloodThirstyKirby

Chapter 1: A Girl from the Plains

"Screw you, you old fart! I'm outta here!"

_Those were the last words I shouted out as I left what had been my home for my whole life as far as I was concerned. Since the age of three my days there were spent training with the archsage Athos. However his training was extremely harsh and brutal and he absolutely refused to tell me why I should continue. So as stubborn as I was back then, I decided to leave to live my own life. I was eighteen then and I had started on a path that would lead to a greater fate than I could comprehend. It all started when after a long while of traveling I came upon the famous plains of Sacae…_(A/N: Italicized text is for the narration.)

"Ah, so these are the plains of Sacae. They are beautiful as I've heard, this is the sort of thing you can't see in the desert," said Mark wearing his green traveling robes staring into plains that continued onto the horizon in awe.

"**WHO DARES INTRUDE INTO THE TERRITORY OF THE INFAMOUS BATTA THE BEAST!" **came a loud, booming voice that snapped Mark back into reality. Next thing he knew he was surrounded by about 8 bandits in all direction with a blonde-haired one at the top corner who seemed to be the leader.

"Crap, looks like I'm screwed. C'mon Mark think back to your tactical thought training there has to be something," said Mark to himself thinking back… and found nothing. "I knew I should've paid more attention during at least half of those lessons, if only I had a weapon or a soldier!" shouted Mark in frustration.

"Hey boss, how come we haven't killed him yet?" asked one of the surrounding bandits resting his axe on his shoulder.

"Good question. Alright everybody move in and kill the trespasser!" shouted Batta raising his axe as the others began to move in.

Mark began to panic having never actually been in this situation before, "I should warn you killing me won't give you any satisfaction!" shouted Mark in desperation as the bandits pounced.

SCENE MISSING WHERE MARK GETS THE CRAP BEATEN OUT OF HIM…

"Agony sucks," said Mark laying on the empty plains in pain, unable to move and eventually lost consciousness.

Around that time a young girl with long green hair carrying a bag filled with supplies happened to have been walking in that area.

"Huh? What's that?" asked the young girl seeing Mark's still body.

_That is Lyndis of the Lorca tribe. She is also happens to be the last surviving member of the royal family of Caelin. You could say she's the whole reason I got involved in this big important quest… and I'll forgive her for it. _

Lyndis approached Mark and wasn't sure if he was in fact alive or dead, so she did the only thing she could think of and kicked him… very hard.

"Ugh," came a light moan from Mark's body.

"Oh good he's alive," said Lyn cheerfully.

It was undetermined when Mark woke up later, but he woke to see a beautiful girl looking down into face.

"**WHAT THE!**" shouted Mark in disbelief staring up.

"About time you got up," said Lyn giving a little smile.

"Uh… who are you?"

"Well my name is Lyndis, Lyn for short. I helped you out back there one the plains. I don't suppose you could tell me your name?"

"Well not much to say about me except that my name's Mark and I've just been doing some traveling," said Mark timidly.

"Well I'm glad you're doing better."

"Oh did kick me while I was out? I could have sworn I felt something like that."

"Um…no," replied Lyn. "Wait, do you hear something?" she asked.

"It's probably nothing," replied Mark getting up and out of bed.

"Well nonetheless I'm going to check it out," said Lyn stepping outside the tent. What Lyn saw was around a dozen or so bandits gathering in the clearing, "Oh crap." Lyn immediately withdrew back into the tent.

"So did you figure out what that noise was?" asked Mark.

"Do you have any combat skills?" asked Lyn in response.

"…Why?" asked Mark a little suspiciously.

"There's about a dozen bandits out there who could rain hell upon us at any minute."

"Well I appreciate your help but I should be going does this place have a back flap or something?"

"Please stay, isn't there anything you can do?" Lyn pleaded.

"Well I am trained as a tactician," replied Mark hesitantly.

"Better than nothing, let's go!" said Lyn heading for the exit.

Lyn and Mark were hiding in the shrubbery observing the dozen brigands gathering in the field. "Alright so what's the plan?" asked Lyn.

"Um… well it's not going to be easy since there's about twelve times as many of them as you."

"Who're you two?" came a voice from behind. Lyn and Mark turned to see a brigand looming over them. Within the next few seconds Lyn slashed him across the stomach, and the brigand keeled over dead.

"If you can take them out that easily then why do you need me?" asked Mark in an annoyed tone.

"Well one on one sure I can take them out, but around a dozen of them charging at us at once might be a bit more difficult." Responded Lyn as the rest of the brigands came charging towards them seeking vengeance.

"Touché," responded Mark.

"So what's the plan now?" Lyn asked.

"Well how about this…"

One brief explanation later…

"I can't believe I'm going to try this," muttered Lyn.

"Well I'm not known for pulling brilliant plans out of my ass," griped Mark.

"Fine whatever I'll try it," Lyn then unsheathed her sword and cleared her throat, "Brigands hear me! If you come any closer I won't have any choice other than to strike you down with my legendary blade," she then swung her sword at the air, " THE MANNI KATTI!"

"Shit!"

"I'm gone!"

"Ain't worth it!"

"Forget this!" were some of the replies to this threat as the brigands immediately turned tail and ran off. In the middle of it all one of the brigands fell over and couldn't get back up.

"Well at least I have someone who isn't a worthless coward," said Batta staring at his one remaining underling.

"Actually I just twisted my ankle," admitted the embarrassed brigand.

"Useless," muttered Batta.

Just then Lyn and Mark approached the wounded brigand, "Looks like he's the last one. Guess I should finish him off then," said Lyn with a hint of malice.

"Go ahead, I have no problem with it," said Mark in indifference.

"Oh god! Please don't kill me. Come on I didn't do anything to either of you, so maybe you could cut me some slack?" pleaded the desperate brigand.

Lyn simply sighed and sheathed her blade, "I can't do it his attitude reminds me of someone."

"Who could that be?" asked Mark in confusion.

"Um… it doesn't matter let's move on to Batta right now," replied Lyn.

The two approached Batta who was guarding the ger that his bandit gang had captured. "Well then, it looks like you were able to outwit my subordinates but I'm afraid that to get through me you'll have to fight," said Batta pointing his axe at them.

"It's not like you had the best henchmen ever I mean after all they ran away from a simple bluff. I highly question your hiring skills because it seems like all you were after was brawn, which doesn't always work," lectured Lyn.

"…That does it no one insults my hiring skills bring it on!" shouted Batta.

"If it's alright with you two I think I'm going to stay a safe distance away," said Mark slowly walking away.

Batta did a quick slash at Lyn who responded with a simple sidestep followed by a slash of her own. Then Batta used the momentum from the slash to jump back and he gave a cocky grin.

"I'll admit he isn't half bad, I'm going to have to step things up a notch," thought Lyn mid clash. Just Lyn drew her sword leaving behind several afterimages. Then she began a series of slashes almost invisible to the naked eye. Afterwards she stopped and put her sword back in its sheath and grinned.

"GAAAAUUUGHH!" shouted Batta as he collapsed from all his wounds opening. "Why am I still alive!" questioned the barbarian in mercy.

"Wow that was really fast!" shouted Mark in disbelief.

"Come on, let's head back to the tent I'm sure we could use some rest," said Lyn almost completely ignoring Mark's shocked outburst.

As they passed the injured brigand he quickly sprang to life, "Yes! Batta's reign of terror is over!" Lyn and Mark just stared at him, "…What?" asked the brigand.

When the three of them returned to the tent Lyn headed off for some immediate rest. "I'm getting the feeling you don't trust me," said the brigand.

"Well in my defense I don't have much reason to," replied Mark.

"I'll give you that. But what's it going to take to get your trust?" In the next few seconds the brigand's hair was blue as were his pants, "Okay now you're just asking to be killed in your sleep."

_The next morning…_

"Good morning," said Lyn through a happy smiling face, "Did you two sleep alright?"

"Well I think I slept a bit better than he did," responded the now blue brigand.

"Easy for you to say you're the one who made the death threat!"

"Yeah…I don't really care," said Lyn in an annoyed tone, "but Mark there is something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if maybe I could travel with you seeing as how I'm getting tired of staying in this place?"

"Sure thing I could use some protection so long as we don't get into any fights simply because you exist."

"Deal," smiled Lyn.

The three of them then headed out into the plains, "So you're not going to come with us?" asked Mark.

"Nah I'm going to get into some mercenary work, and make some money, though I do appreciate your hospitality."

"No problem maybe we'll meet again," said Lyn.

Then their two groups parted with Mark griping part of the way about not wanting to get caught up in any big adventure. It was at that moment a female troubadour with green hair knotted up in the back, along with a male rogue and a burly berserker.

"God damn it L'Arachel! Your sense of direction sucks!" shouted the rogue.

"Give me a break this continent is very confusing," replied the troubadour.

END OF PROLOGUE

A/N: Well that was the first part, please let me what you think.


End file.
